Truth of Family and History
by Chocolate Heals All Wounds
Summary: The truth isn't always what it seems. What if the truth was that Tom Riddle was the good guy and Albus Dumbledore the bad? What if Tom did have something worth fighting for, a family? Evil Dumbledore; Good Riddle; Weasley bashing
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi, this is my first fanfiction, so I decided to give you a little taste of what this story is going to be about. Review and let me know what you think about the plot.  
><strong>_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related. I just like to pretend the characters are my puppets._

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Severus Snape sat at the Head Table in the Great Hall and watched as the first years were sorted into their houses. He was paying more attention than he usually did because this was the year that Harry Potter would start his Hogwarts education. He carefully kept his face indifferent as the small, black-haired boy slowly walked up to the Sorting Hat.

Severus remembered when his father told him that his mother was pregnant. He had been nineteen at the time and couldn't believe that his parents decided to have another child when he was an adult, not to mention in the middle of a war.

The day his brother was born was the day that everything started going to hell. His mother had died during the birth because one of the mediwitchs had been hired to poison her.

His father did the best he could to take care of the newborn while trying to lead the resistance against the murderous tyrant Dumbledore. When the baby was a year old, Severus over heard a prophecy concerning his brother and told it to his father, who put the baby in hiding with some of Severus' most trusted friends.

On Halloween that year, when his father was at the Potter residence checking on his brother, after having gathered information from some spies, the house was attacked, everyone was killed, and the baby was taken. In the aftermath, Dumbledore tricked the entire wizarding world into thinking that Severus' father had been the one obsessed with blood purity and that he was the good guy.

Severus had went to Dumbledore months earlier pretending to change sides in the war, so he could help protect and possibly prevent his brother from attacks. He was devastated when he learned of the attack on the safe house the next day, and he nearly had a heart attack when he learned that his brother was hidden by Dumbledore and no where to be found.

"GRYFINNDOR!" Severus snapped out of his trance and watched as the supposed savior of the world walked to the table of cheering students wearing red Hogwarts patches on their robes.

Severus shot a glance at the Head Master to see him smirking, and was glad that the man had no idea of the boy's true family relations, instead, thinking the boy was the son of the Potters.

Severus Snape or rather Severus Riddle sat at the Head Table in the Great Hall and watched Harry Potter who should have been known as Harold Riddle, his brother, be greeted by Percy Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Hit that button and review please.**


	2. Chapter 1  Five Years Later

**A/N: So this is the first chapter. As of right now, any events that happened in the first four books before Order of the Phoenix didn't happen unless it is mentioned in the story. Let me know what you think.  
><strong>_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related I just rearrange events and situations to my liking._

Chapter 1

Harry Potter took a deep breath before knocking on Professor Snape's office door. When Umbridge started her detentions he had told himself that he wasn't going to ask for help. He refused to give the fat toad the satisfaction, of course, that was before she started torturing the other D.A. members. Now, Harry was forced to ask his most hated professor for help.

"Enter." Harry resisted a gulp when he heard the scorn in the voice on the other side of the oak door. "What do you need now, Potter?" Snape asked barely looking up before going back to grading essays.

"Um Professor, do you have something that heals cuts?" Harry started not really sure how to describe the words inscribed into his and many other students' hands. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Potter, you do know that there is a spell to heal minor injuries?"

"I know that, sir, but this but isn't a normal one." Snape sighed and walked over to where Harry was.

"Let me see it." With a slight hesitation Harry placed his hand in his professor's where the words _I will not tell lies_ were etched in Harry's handwriting. Harry was so focused on his hand that he didn't see Snape's eyes widen with horror. "Where did this come from?" Harry raised his emerald-colored eyed up to the onyx-colored eyes of his professor.

"Umbridge has this quill that she has the students in detention use and it writes the words in your hand." Snape went back to his potions cupboard and took out several green potions. He took this moment to look around his foreign surroundings. Snape's desk was in the middle of the room with two chairs in front of it. There was a fireplace on the right wall and the was a dark green and black rug covering the space between two black armchairs. Harry counted three doors other than the the one that lead out to the corridor.

"Dip your finger in the potion and trace the cut." Harry snapped out of his trance staring a picture of Snape. Something told Harry that there was something missing in the picture. "The pain will go away and in a few days will be good as new. Is that all?" Snape handed the potions over and walked back to his desk.

"Actually, sir, Professor Dumbledore wanted me to ask you about tutoring me. He said you would know what he was talking about." Harry watched Snape closely to see if he could find a clue of what was being hidden from him.

Snape walked over to a bookcase along the back wall. "When?"

"He said start today." He seemed to take a deep breath before nodding and turning around with a book in hand. Harry sat in the chair that Snape pointed to and read the cover of the book. _The Art of Mind Manipulation_ by Daisy Redstone.

"You will be learning about leginmency and occlumency. For today I want you to read the first five chapters and write down any questions you have. Your dismissed."

"Sir?" Harry asked pausing halfway to the door. "When will we meet again?"

"I will contact you. Now go to your dormitory, Mr. Potter, and now detours." Harry walked out the door and paused again when he heard a sigh. "How I wish things were different."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Review and let me know**


	3. Chapter 2 The First Hint

**A/N: I know, I'm a week late but I have many things going on right now so it is justitfied. Last chapter I forgot to give a shot out to _dreamerx_ for being my first reviewer. Thank you! I would also like to add that I try to reply to all reviews and if I haven't gotten around to it yet do not feel left out this is a busy time for me.  
><strong> _Disclaimer: You else would own it besides J. K. Rowling?_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

_Mr. Potter_

_Your presence is requested in my office at eight o'clock tonight._

_S. Snape_

Severus looked at the formal note wishing that he didn't have to be so cold and unfeeling to Harry. "If only - no, I can't obsess over should have beens. I need to find a way to let Harry know the truth." He murmured before looking down at the book on his desk, and could almost imagine the lit light bulb from cartoons on the television as a child. "Perfect."

* * *

><p>"Now Potter, you will cast the spell on me so that you can see the differences between a shielded and a non-shielded mind." Severus said after having Harry work on pronouncing and doing the correct wand movements for five minutes. Severus had the teen sit in an armchair before following suit. "We will start off with a shielded mind first. Whenever you are ready."<p>

"_Legimens_." Severus focused on the brink wall and the never-ending empty maze behind it so that his pupil could actually see it. After a few minutes, Harry slumped back in his seat.

"Your goal in occlumency is to create a shield at least that effective. There is a glass of water for you on my desk. Collect yourself and when your ready I'll show you a non-shielded mind." Harry got up and downed the glass of water while Severus continued to speak.

"As you should know, if you read the chapters I assigned, legimency lets you experience another's memories as if they were yours. Unlike a pensieve where you experience the memory as if you are a ghost by the person's side. Now, do not think that you will completely understand what is going on because you will not know what that person was thinking just what they saw and heard."

Harry sat down in his armchair and got ready. Severus nodded for him to go ahead. "_Legimens_." Severus pulled back his shield and reveled a hallway with identical doors along side. He made sure that all memories of him with baby Harold were unlocked. He felt Harry open one of the doors and waited to see which memory he picked.

**He was standing in a hospital waiting-room with a black-haired man pacing back and forth in front of him. A few minutes later a mediwitch came down the hall with a little bundle in her arms. The man stopped pacing and turned toward the woman. "How is my wife? What happened?"**

**"Sir, I am so sorry to have to tell you that your wife died during the birth. We tried everything we could to save her. We were lucky enough to save your son." He watched with tear-filled eyes as the bundle was put in the man's arms. "We will look into what happened and let you you know as soon as possible." She left as he walked up the man and put a hand on his shoulder.**

**"I'm going to keep the promise I made to your mother. Severus, meet your little brother Harold." He looked down at the bundle and saw a tiny blacked-haired baby with bright green eyes. "At least he has your mother's eyes."**

Severus blinked as he felt Harry leave his mind. He held up a hand to stop the words about to leave the teens mouth. "That will be all for tonight go straight to your dormitory. Tell anyone what happened here and you will still be in detention when your great-grandchildren go to school. Night Potter."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was the second chapter. Let me know what you think. I also want to think you all for favoring and subscribing to this story it really warms my heart. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3 Inner Thoughts

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Many things going on but the next chapter is just about finished.**

Chapter 3

"Harry." _I can't believe Snape has a little brother. It almost makes him seem human-like. Well, I knew he was human but he's just so cold and unfeeling. _"Harry." _Then there's the fact that he cried. Maybe there's more to him than I thought._ "HARRY!"

"Huh, what?" Harry snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Hermione. She gave him a look that said 'you have got to be kidding me'.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes. What were you thinking about?" Hermione said incredulously.

"Oh, uh, sorry 'Mione, I was, uh, trying to remember something, and my thoughts got, uh, side tracked." Harry lied real fast.

"You must have forgotten who you are speaking to because that wasn't even a good lie; anyway, what are we doing for the next D.A. meeting?" Harry cringed at Hermione's eye roll and started telling her about his plans.

_Mr. Potter_

_After reviewing my schedule, I have decided that our lessons will be held on Saturdays at eight o'clock sharp. If you are late do not bother to show up. I will not allow you to waste my time. Also if any complications occur with our sessions I will inform you at least twelve hours before and expect the same for you in return._

_S. Snape_

"What is that?" Hermione asked looking over Harry's shoulder.

"Um, nothing much just a note." Harry answered shoving the note in his bag.

"Is it from a girl? If so do I know her?" Harry looked up at Hermione and he could have sworn for a second that there was a weird emotion in her eye almost like she was hurt in some way.

"Don't worry it wasn't from a girl, so you don't have to go and make sure I'm not being stalked." He chuckled and went back to his breakfast but he noticed out of the corner of his eye that she breathed a sigh of relief and sipped her pumpkin juice.

**A/N: I know real short but I feel this is better than nothing. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4 Until Next Week

**A/N: I know, it has been forever and this chapter is super short. In my defense I have many things going on this month that takes away my time from writing. I'm so busy that when I do have free time, I fall asleep before I can turn on my computer. Forgive me?  
><strong>_Disclaimer: Yeah right, like could actually own any of this?_

Chapter 4

"Mr. Potter, you may enter." Severus said stepping out of the way to let him through the door. He checked the corridor before closing the door and turning to see that Harry was already seated in his self-assigned chair. "I trust that you told no one of what happened last time?"

"What are we doing today, sir?" Harry asked choosing not to answer the question that was obviously rhetorical.

"Until further notice, we will work on your occulumency skills. Do you remember what my primary defense was?" Severus waited until Harry nodded before continuing. "My mind is primarily protected by a brick wall. If someone can get pass that it looks like a maze of hallways where every door is locked by default. That is just how I chose to protect my mind, but you have to figure out the best way for you to organize and protect yours. This session I want you to relax and organize your mind. Next session I will check it out and give tips." After giving Harry his task, Severus sat at his desk and started grading essays.

Five minutes before their time was up Severus stopped Harry. "Do you have any questions before you go?"

"Sir, I'm sorry about your mother. It must have been hard for your brother to grow up without her and for your father to go on."

"Yes, well, my brother seems to be handling it rather well. As for my father he is a busy man and doesn't have time to dwell that often. Actually, my brother is around your age." Severus let that soak for a minute before dismissing Harry.

After he was gone, Severus sat down with a shot of scotch next to the fireplace. _Hopefully, that gives him something to think about until next time._

**A/N: Please review! They help me take the time to write even with my schedule.**


	6. Chapter 5 The Snake

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I'm not as busy as I have been for the past few months so I now have time to write. I hope you enjoy. Review!**

Chapter 5

_What did he mean his brother is around my age? I haven't met any guy with black hair and green eyes. _Harry thought brushing his teeth. After rinsing out his mouth, Harry looked up into the mirror. He blinked.

"No!" He exclaimed his green eyes getting wide. He quickly shook his head to clear his mind of the thought. "It's impossible."

He chuckled at his outrageous thoughts and went down to the common room to meet up with Hermione.

* * *

><p>"You are doing well Potter. Before you go, do you have any questions for me?" Snape asked cleaning off his desk as Harry was downing a glass of water.<p>

"Have I ever met your brother, Sir?" Harry blurted out before he could think better.

"What?" Snape turned around to look at him.

"You said that your brother is around myage but I don't think I've ever met another Snape." Harry placed his glass on the desk and turned toward the room.

"Of course you haven't. He has a different surname than I do." He stated putting up books on a shelf.

"Where does he go to school?" Harry questioned looking at a picture of a baby.

"My family deserves the best education so Hogwarts, of course. What's with the sudden interest in my personal life?" The picture was of Snape's brother wearing jeans and a green polo with what seemed to be a family crest over his heart. The only part of the crest clearly seen was a snake.

"No reason." Harry grabbed his book and headed up to his dorm when he froze in the middle of the corridor. _Wait a minute._

Harry gasped and ran up to Gryffindor tower and his room. Harry panted trying to catch his breath while he threw open his trunk and pulled out his photo album.

A thousand thoughts were running through his head as he flipped through pictures until he reached the one he was looking for. His eyes got teary as he looked at himself as a baby wearing jeans and a green polo with a family crest over his heart.

A tear escaped his eye when he saw the snake.

**A/N: I really hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6 Let's Go

**A/N: This is a short filler chapter. Next chapter is when the real story begins. I hope you enjoy. Review!**

Chapter 6

"I don't understand."

"Understand what?" Harry spun around and relaxed when he saw Hermione standing at the door. Hermione closed the door and silenced the room. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Do you know what the Potter family crest looks like?" He asked as Hermione sat next to him by his trunk and wiped away his tears.

"Why?" Harry slid the photo album over to her and pointed at the picture. "Who's crest is that?"

"It's the Snape family crest."

"But why are you wearing it?" Harry sighed and looked around his dorm room before nodding his head like he made up his mind.

"I don't know but that's what I'm going to find out." Harry got up and took his invisibility cloak out of his trunk. "Are you coming with me?" Hermione nodded and joined Harry under the cloak.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was marking essays when he hearda knock. Sighing he checked to see if there was anything dangerous behind the door before calling for the person to enter.<p>

"Potter, Granger, do you not know how to read a clock? You have a little less than half an hour before curfew. Now correct me if I am wrong but isn't the Gryffindor common room on the other side of the castle?"

"I want answers." Harry said dropping his photo album on Severus' desk. Severus looked at the picture of Harry that was also sitting in a frame less than a foot away from the album. "Why am I wearing your family crest?"

Severus looked up into the emerald green eyes of his long lost brother and sighed.

**A/N: I really hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think. REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7 The Real Dark Lord Pt 1

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait! I finally realized that I'm better at writing shorter chapters instead of trying to force myself to write these long-winded ones. So I've already started the next chapter but before I post it I really want to know what you guys think.**

_Disclaimer: There's no way I could own this._

Chapter 7

Severus got up and locked the door and put up privacy and silencing wards on the room. He quickly double checked all of the photos to make sure they were actually his and gestured for Harry and Hermione to take a seat.

"Anything discussed in this room is not to be spoken of again unless I give you express permission. That includes any Weasley's and especially Dumbledore." Severus stated leaning against his desk as he looked down at the two teenagers.

"Why can't I tell Dumbledore?" Harry asked feeling wary of what Severus had to say.

"Listen to all that I tell you before asking questions. Everything that you believe you know about this war is a complete lie. Your so-called 'friends' are really spies for Dumbledore so that you remain brainwashed like the rest of the wizarding world. The only people who know the real truth are Death Eaters or those who were in the original Order. Dumbledore is the true Dark Lord not Voldemort."

Severus let that soak in as he pulled out a few old newspapers that never existed to the public and passed them to Hermione.

"Dumbledore is a true master at mind manipulation. He created a spell to wipe the memories of every person that lived in a house that received this paper."

"What is this? I thought the only newspaper was _The Prophet_?" Hermione wondered flipping through the issues noting the headlines.

"_The Prophet _was created by Dumbledore to continue the brainwashing of the public. _The Owl_ was the main newspaper before the first war. It told nothing but the truth whether you wanted to hear it or not. After killing the owner, Dumbledore turned it over to one of his followers."

"What about those that didn't receive _The Owl?_" Harry asked looking at the paper.

"Dumbledore started a Wizengamot newsletter that was sent to all wizards under British rule as a safety net, if you will. As soon as it was opened anyone within a ten-mile radius had their memories altered." Severus answered taking back the paper.

"Is that even possible? I mean if that was true wouldn't everyone have been effected?" Hermione asked.

"Theoretically, no, but we all know stranger things have happened. As you both know, I am a marked Death Eater and because of that his spell didn't have any effect on me. Dumbledore has no idea because he didn't think that Voldemort would imbed a mind preservation spell in the mark along with other spells. Dumbledore has lied and manipulated you so that you become his perfect little soldier. Near the end of the first war, a prophesy was made about a child, being born at the end of July, who would have to power to vanquish the Dark Lord. This child would be marked as his equal and they would have to kill each other as neither could live while the other survived." Severus said looking at Harry's scar pointedly.

"No, I don't believe it. What about Voldemort and his plan to rule the world?"

"Something you must understand about Voldemort, his ideals have always been about bringing the magical community together, never ruling the world. He has nothing against muggle-borns having been raised by muggles himself. One of the things Voldemort wants is for muggle-born and muggle-raised children to have their own primary school that they are able to go to; to learn our customs and laws just like a child raised in our world learns. He also wants to enforce laws in order to protect those children who are abused because their guardians take their fear out on them because they don't know or understand magic. Dumbledore is the blood supremacist. The Dumbledore line goes all the way back to the time of Merlin, just like every other Ancient and Noble House. The thing is the Dumbledore line is the last truly pure line. Many of the other house have traces of creature or muggle blood in them, but the Dumbledore line has no such outstanding blood seeing as they purposely 'stayed inside the family'. At the beginning, they married the other houses but as time went on and the other houses became less 'pure' the Dumbledore's relied more and more on inbreeding and potions to help prevent abnormal development."

"Your first year Dumbledore purposely brought the stone to Hogwarts knowing that it was perfectly safe with Flamel. He brought it to test you. He knew that Voldemort would send one of his followers to get the stone if it was here. Everyone tends to forget that the stone changes any metal into gold along side making the elixir. Voldemort would have used the stone to help fund his campaign for equality, something Dumbledore disagrees with because he feels that the wizarding world should return to a monarchy with him as everlasting king."

"That's all well and good but what does this have to do with Harry wearing the Snape crest?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of silence.

**A/N: Please review! Also I am considering getting a beta so if you are interested please send me a PM.**


	9. Chapter 8 Is That Him?

**A/N: I know, a long wait for a short chapter but something is better than nothing, and I am posting this in the middle of a very busy week for me instead of waiting for the upcoming Thanksgiving break. If you want more consistent updates I am looking for a beta to kick me in the butt to keep me writing. If you would like to beta for me send me a PM.**

_Disclaimer: If I owned this I wouldn't be writing AU fanfictions about my work._

Chapter 8

Severus got up and pulled a photo album from his bookshelf. He wordlessly handed it to Harry before sitting down again. Harry opened the album and looked at a bigger picture of the Snape crest. The next few pages had photos of a young couple growing up together throughout their Hogwarts education. Harry stopped at a picture of the couple enjoying a picnic next to the lake.

Harry focused on the woman first. She had wavy black hair that was so long that it pooled in a pile behind her on the blanket. She had regal facial features with flawless skin, that looked as soft as a flower petal. Her eyes shone with happiness and love for the man with her.

Harry then looked at the man and was shocked by how familiar he was. Harry had already assumed that the couple was Severus' parents, and he wasn't surprised that the man looked like a younger version of the man he had seen in Severus' memories. What surprised Harry was that the man looked strangely like a younger Tom Riddle.

It made no sense. Why would a picture of Tom Riddle be in Snape's family album? Harry shook off the similarities as a coincidence and moved on to examining the photo again.

It seemed like the couple didn't know that a picture was being taken as they went from looking at each other to jumping and looking at the cameraman before laughing with eachother. Harry was shocked to see that the woman had bright green eyes, not unlike his own.

Hermione straightened up suddenly and stared at Severus with a look of utter astonishment.

"I find it unsurprising that Miss Granger has managed to figure it out already. Would you like to enlighten Mr. Potter or shall I?" Severus said casually taking a drink of his tea.

"What?" Harry looked at Hermione the question showing in his eyes. Severus waved his hand for Hermione to go ahead and explain.

"Harry, who does that man look like?" Harry looked back at the picture and shook his head. It couldn't be. "That's him. That's Tom Riddle."

"He's my father; I am really Severus Riddle."

**A/N: It's short but I realized that I work better with short chapters than I do long ones. Hopefully, this realization will help me update faster, but we'll see. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think and what I need to do to make this story better.**


	10. Chapter 9 The Real Dark Lord Pt 2

**A/N: It seems my muse has decided to work so I am actually in a writing mood. Hope it lasts. I am still looking for a beta, so if you are interested please PM me.**

Chapter 9

"Tom Riddle is your father?" Harry asked shocked beyond belief. "But he doesn't have any children. There is nothing about him even having a girlfriend."

"You forgot, Mr. Potter, that Dumbledore has changed everyone's perception of history to make Tom into the dark lord instead of him." Severus stated.

"If Tom is good, then what happened in second year with the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione asked.

"The Dumbledore line and the Slytherin line are connected at several points in Albus' ancestry making him an heir of Slytherin- if somewhat removed. Tom never set foot in the Chamber until after Myrtle was killed by Albus. Albus can speak Parseltounge- at least enough to control the basilisk."

"Your third year, Albus only brought in Remus to keep a watch on him as he was loyal to your parents more so than him. Remus is your real godfather not Sirius as Albus thinks. Sirius was originally loyal to the Order but then turned spy when his brother was threatened for remaining neutral. Albus had him arrested when he found out, knowing that if he killed Sirius he wouldn't have access to the Black fortune, but when Sirius escaped he lured him to the castle to kill him not wanting to risk you knowing the truth."

"So obviously, Albus put you in the Tri-Wizard Tournament as another test last year. From what I have heard about your experience in the graveyard, Albus has been changing your memories of the event." Severus said.

"He what?!" Harry and Hermione shouted together.

"You were portkeyed to my grandfather's graveyard, but it was Lucius that met you, and all he did was draw a vile of your blood. He actually explained a bit of what I am telling you now. Somehow, Albus found out about the detour and sent some Order members to kill Cedric and bring you to him, where he changed your memories and that of the audience."

"Why was my blood drawn?" Harry asked looking at his arm where he remembered being cut.

"You are also connected to the Slytherin line- explaining how you can speak Parseltounge- and Tom needed the blood of two family members to help him restore his body."

"Why didn't he just use your brother's blood?" Harry asked shocking Hermione who didn't know about Severus' brother.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Please Review!**


End file.
